


Feline Foray

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 3, Boys Kissing, M/M, Missing Persons, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Michele stops a guy from hitting on Sara.  Unfortunately, the guy is a witch and turns Michele into a cat.  Emil takes in the stray cat. Is Michele going to be able to become human again?





	Feline Foray

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 18OI AU Week 2019 event for the 18OI discord channel. This is for Day 3 whose prompt was Supernatural.

It was an after party, and Michele hated parties but they were a necessary evil if one wanted sponsors. Michele took a sip of his drink and sighed. 

_ I don’t want to make small talk with these people.  I am not interested in any of the girls who try to plaster themselves against me. Kinda wish Emil was here. He was so close to making the podium this time. Wonder where he got off to this evening? Where’d that thought come from? I don’t need that idiot around.  _

Michele looked around the room, scanning for a friendly face. His eyes fell on Sara and a man he didn’t know. He seemed to be wearing out his welcome with Sara. 

_ Who is that guy bothering Sara? _

Michele walked over to where his sister was talking with the man.  He overhead part of the conversation as he walked up to them.

Sara said, “I said that I am not interested.  Thank you, but I have other obligations at the moment. 

The man said, “But you would be a great model.  I just need you to come by the studio for some pictures.”

All the alarm bells in Michele’s head went off. 

_ I don’t think so. _

He walked up to Sara and said, “Hey, Sis.  Sorry if I am interrupting, but one of our sponsors wants to talk to us about the new skate line that we are endorsing this year.  Do you have a moment? 

_ We have no such sponsor but it is our extraction plan story.  _

Sara sighed in relief at the sight of her brother for once and said, “I think so.”

Looking at the gentleman she said, “We are done here.”

Michele led his sister away from the creepy guy and took her to the drink table. He got her a glass of water.

He asked, “Are you okay?  He didn’t do anything to you, did he?’

She said, “I’m fine, but thanks for the rescue. He just wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

Michele said, “Anytime. When you get ready to go back to the hotel let me know.”

Sara nodded. 

A couple of hours later he walked Sara back to the hotel.  He saw her safely to her room and then went to his own. 

He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door. 

_ Did Sara forget something?  _

He opened the door to find that man from earlier in the evening. 

The man said, “You ruined my plans.”

He then spoke some words that sounded a lot like Latin and Michele began to feel weird.

_ What’s happening to me?  What did he do? _

When the feeling passed, Michele found himself looking up at the man. He tried to talk and all that came out of his mouth was a squeaky mew. 

_ What?  What happened to me? _

He looked down at his hand which was now a paw.

_ He turned me into a cat? Now I am really glad I got Sara away from him.  _

Michele jumped at the man, knowing as a cat he could do some damage with his claws.  The man had leaned down to pick up the kitty but Michele clawed his hand instead. 

The man gasped in pain and said, “I was going to give you a decent home, but now you can rot on the street.  I will also add more this curse. No woman can break this spell, and only a kiss of mutual love can break it. Good luck.”

Michele chuffed.

_ Guess he didn’t know I was gay. But now what I am going to do?  _

 

****

Sara went to her brother’s hotel room when he didn’t meet her in the lobby. 

_ For the love of. . . where is Mickey? We are going to be late for our plane.  _

She knocked on the hotel room door and said, “Mickey, we are going to be late.”

All she heard back was a curious mew. 

_ Is there a cat in there?  What’s Mickey doing with a cat?? _

Sara used the key card Mickey had given her to get into the room. As she opened the door, a cat barrelled out of it. She looked curiously at the cat for a moment and then walked into the hotel room. Mickey was nowhere to be found. 

_ Where is he?  I am starting to get worried.  Its so weird. His things are still here and nothing is packed so he has been gone for awhile.  Where did he go? And he left clothes on the floor? He never does that. What happened to my brother? _

Distraught and not knowing who else to call, Sara called Mila.

Mila, answering the phone, asked, “Sara?  What’s wrong? I thought you were supposed to be at the airport by now?”

Sara said, “I am, but I can’t find Mickey.  When he didn’t meet me in the lobby, I went to his room. He isn’t here, Mila, and his stuff is still unpacked, which means he went missing last night.”  

Mila said, “I’ll come down and help you look for him.  My flight doesn’t leave until later. Maybe Emil could help us too?”

Sara said, “Yeah, I’ll give him a call and meet you in the lobby.”

Mila said, “Okay.  See you in a few.”

Mila hung up the call and Sara found Emil in her contacts and tapped his number. 

Emil said, “Sara?  What’s wrong?”

Sara said, “I can’t find Mickey.”

Emil asked, “What do you mean you can’t find Michele? Aren’t you two supposed to be leaving soon?”  

Sara said, “He didn’t meet me in the lobby like normal so I came up to his room.  It’s empty, Emil, and he has been gone for awhile. Whatever happened he didn’t even get to pack.  Will . . . will you come help me find him?”

Emil said, “Sure.  I’ll be right down.  I am taking the train back to Prague so I can easily change my ticket.  Once I do that, I’ll be right down. Meet you in the lobby?”

Sara said, “Yes, thank you.”

Emil said, “No problem.  He is my friend. See you in a few.”

Emil thought  _ where the Hell is he?  He wouldn’t cause his sister stress like this.  I hope nothing bad happened. I never got to tell him how I feel about him.  _

 

*****

It was completely frustrating not to be able to communicate with his sister.  She was standing there crying because he was missing and he was right there. He could hear her through the door.  She called their friends Mila and Emil to help find him. 

_ What am I going to do?  Who is going to kiss a cat?  Much less who is going to kiss a cat that loves me?  _ Michele watched as they looked for him. He followed Sara around wherever she went.  They talked to all the staff in the hotel and nearby restaurants, but of course no one had seen him.  Everytime she stopped for a moment, he meowed and rubbed against her leg. 

_ I’ve got to at least get her to take me home with her, right?  _

They met in the hotel lobby in the evening.

Sara asked, “Anything?”

Mila shook her head and Emil said,”No one has seen him.  It’s like he disappeared off the face of the Earth.”

Michele meowed at their feet.

_ I’m here.  I’m right here. _

Sara reached down and picked up the auburn kitty with amethyst eyes. He burrowed under her chin and purred in pleasure. 

She said, “This little guy has been following me everywhere today.  I wish I could take him home, but with international pet laws and such I really can’t.  But I hate to just leave him out here. He’s so friendly.” 

_ No.  Please take me with you.  _

Emil said, “I can take him.  I am pretty sure I can take him on the train.”

Sara asked, “Would you?  It would be a comfort to know the kitty had a good home.”

Emil said, “Sure.  My brother, Thomas, might be a bit miffed, but he’ll get over it.”

Sara said (to the cat), “Emil will take good care of you.  I’ll come see you when I can.”

_ No. No. No.  Don’t leave me with that idiot. Take me home. _

Michele meowed pitifully but it didn’t change Sara’s mind. She handed the kitty to Emil. Emil took the squirming bundle of fur from Sara. 

_ I could bite him.  He’d let go, but I’m better off with Emil than some stranger, so I’d better go along with this. I have to find some way of reversing this curse, and soon.   _

 

******

Emil set the cat carrier down in front of the apartment door.  Getting the cat on the train wasn’t too bad. He had to pay an extra fee for the kitty, but it was a small price to pay if he could bring Sara any sort of comfort at the moment.  He called out for his brother when he entered the apartment. 

He said, “Thomas?  Are you here?”

Thomas replied, “In the kitchen.”

Thomas walked into the living room from the kitchen.  

Nodding to the cat carrier he asked, “What you got there?”

Emil said, “A cat. Do you mind if I keep him?”

Thomas asked, “Is it friendly?”

Emil nodded, “Very.  A friend of mine found it but couldn’t take it home with her.  Her brother is missing and me taking the cat was some sort of comfort to her.  I don’t want to have to tell her I couldn’t keep it.” 

Thomas said, “I don’t care but you have to pay the pet deposit and take care of it.”

Emil said, “Okay.”

Thomas asked, “What is its name?”

Emil said, “It doesn’t have one.”

Thomas said, “Well, we can’t call it kitty forever.”

Emil said, “How about Pike?”

Thomas asked, “Where did you get that name? A video game?”

Emil blushed but didn’t answer his brother. 

Thomas said, “Pike is fine with me.”

Michele thought  _ Pike, really, that’s what you are going to call me?  How undignified. Guess I’ll have to answer to it. I am going to give him Hell when I turn back about this though.   
_

 

******

Emil walked home from practice.  He unlocked the apartment door and let himself inside. He left his gear and shoes in the closet near the front door. 

He called, “Thomas?  Are you home?”

He got no answer beyond the mew of Pike as he greeted him at the door. He bent down,  picked up Pike, and scratched him under the chin. 

Emil asked, “How was your day, Pike?”

Pike mewed back. 

_ The idiot talks to me everyday like he thinks I can understand him.  But it is nice to hear his voice and he has been extremely kind to me as a stray cat.  He could have told Sara yes and then taken me to the pound.  _

Emil stopped in the living room and turned on the TV.  He dropped onto the couch with the cat still in hand. The cat squeaked indignantly and jumped off of Emil.

Emil looked at Pike and said, “Sorry.”

Pike just looked at him indignantly. 

The story on the TV was about Michele still being missing. 

“One of Italy’s top figure skaters, Michele Crispino, is still missing. Nothing in the hotel where he was abducted from suggests foul play but the police are beginning to think something sinister has happened to the skater. He was in the Czech Republic at a skating event when he disappeared.”

Emil said sadly, “I wonder what happened to Michele. His sister is so worried. I know something bad must of happened. He would never leave her like that.”

_ You are right. I would have never worried Sara like that if I had had a choice.  _

Emil said, “I wish he had noticed me more. I wish we’d been better friends.  I wish I had told him. . .”

_ Told me what?  Notice you more? How?  We were friends, right?   _

Michele mewed and bump his head under Emil’s hand. 

Emil sighed and continued, “I was in love with him, Pike.  And now he’ll never know. I missed my chance.”

_ Woah. Wait! What?  In love with me? Emil’s gay?  All this time I thought he was after my sister, and he was after me?  I am such an idiot.  _

Emil reached over and stroked Michele’s fur which cause him to instantly purr.  Michele tried to console Emil the only way he knew how, which was to climb into his lap and purr while Emil petted him. Michele felt a few drops of moisture on his fur. 

_ Is he crying? Over me?  Why? I’ve been so mean to him.  He shouldn’t even miss me, much less cry over me. I wish I could break this spell.  I want to go home. I want to see Sara. And I want to talk to Emil. What did that idiot say about breaking the spell?  Something about a kiss that couldn’t come from a woman breaking it. Would a kiss from Emil break it? And how does one go about getting a human to kiss a cat? _

 

*****

Emil was getting ready for bed. Pike was on the bed running from edge to edge while he got ready, essentially following him around the room. Emil chuckled at his antics. 

_ It’s good to hear him laugh, he’s been so melancholy.  _

Emil said, “I am glad I decided to bring you home with me.”

Emil picked up the cat and kissed him on the top of the head. Michele felt a tingle when Emil kissed him, but nothing else happened.  Michele was a little disappointed that a kiss from Emil didn’t break the spell. Emil slipped into the bed and Michele curled up on the extra pillow as had become his habit.

 

*****

It was the loud gasp that woke Michele from his slumber.  

_ What? What’s wrong? Where’s Emil? Is he okay? _

Michele turned his head to see Emil staring at him with a shocked look on his face.  He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stopped in mid motion.

_ I have hands. The curse is broken. Oh shit.  I was naked when I was turned.  _

He look down to see he was stretched out on Emil’s bed in nothing but his birthday suit.

Michele blushed.

Emil yelled, “Michele? How? What? Why?”

Michele said, “I was the cat?”

Emil repeated, “The cat? Oh no. . . no . . . no.”

Thomas burst into the room, hockey stick in hand ready to defend his family, just in time to see his brother faint and Michele catch him.

Thomas shook his head and said, “You’re Michele, right?”

Michele nodded.

“The missing skater.”

Michele nodded again. 

“I’m not sure I want to know.  Are you going to hurt Emil?”

Michele shook his head.

“Ok, then. You can explain this to me in the morning. I’m going back to bed.”

Michele just watched as Thomas left. He looked down at Emil who was still passed out. He gently placed him on the bed.

_ First off I need clothes. I am sure Emil won’t mind if I borrow some.  _ He found a t-shirt, sweat pants and underwear that fit him okay.  He had to roll up the pants.

_ He’s so freaking tall.  _

Michele sat down on the bed and waited for Emil to come to. Thirty minutes later Emil began to stir. He opened his eyes to the sight of Michele’s staring back at him. He sat up on the bed facing Michele.

Emil asked, “It wasn’t a dream?”

Michele said, “No.”

Emil asked, “You really were the cat?”

Michele said, “Yes.”

“How?”

“Some guy was hassling Sara at the after party.  I sent him packing. Later he came to my room and turned me into a cat.”

“Okay.”

“Really, you are going to believe me just like that.”

“You’ve never lied to me, Michele. Do you remember everything from when you were a cat?”

“Yes.”

“So you know. . .”

“That you’re in love with me?”

Emil nodded.

“Yeah, I think it was actually why you could break the curse.” 

“Really?”

“Mhm, I think it was that kiss that did it.”

Emil chuckled, “Love’s first kiss and all that.”

Michele nodded and then leaned over and softly kissed Emil. 

When he drew back, Emil put his hand to his lips and asked, “What was that for?”

Michele smiled and said, “I just thought if we are going to date we should have a proper kiss first.”

Emil stuttered, “D. . . ate?”

Michele frowned, “You do want to date me, right?”

Emil said, “Yes. . . yes, please. I just. . . It’s a dream come true for me. I can’t hardly believe it’s real.”

Michele said,  “Well, believe it.” As he leaned in for another kiss from his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Be sure to check out all the other great fics and art for this event. And come by and hi say on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell). Check out our awesome Yuri on Ice Discord channel.


End file.
